Misty Love
by KingSeahawk
Summary: Love has a funny way of bringing unexpected people together. What is love's plan for Naruto? Lemons here and there. Action. Adventure. Romance. Drama. Hurt/Loss. This is something new for me as this is completely of my creation. Seeing the lack of NarutoxMei stories with good content irked me so I decided to make my own. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Misty Love Chapter I: Alone**

 **Hey so this is a new story I'm starting since the idea of a Naruto x Mei story has always appealed to me, yet I've never read one that I've come to either, a: Thoroughly like or b: Is finished. I may be wrong and if I am don't call for my death just drop in the comments a story you really enjoyed for its plot and character development, or action sequences and romance scenes or whatever makes it great in your opinion. I've never been much of a writer; in fact, I used to hate writing for school because I didn't like the idea of being told what I had to write, I was never able to flex my mind and be creative. On here I feel like I can by reading through stories I always pick up ways to write action scenes better, or romance sequences, drag out character development so you can really feel them grow and the pace of how the story moves along.**

 **Ages will be different in this story as this is clearly going to be set in an AU. Enough of me talking, here's some end of the year shit. Enjoy!**

 **Outskirts of Kirigakure**

"Lady Terumi! We must retreat. Yagura has found us, we need to move the people away form here!" Shouted a Mist ninja as explosions went off from kunai with explosion tags on them.

A woman who stood at 5'8½" tall, looked no older than 23 with long auburn colored hair and a bust that would make any woman jealous at the attention draws, gritted her teeth as she realized the danger her followers were in.

"Let's move out! Everyone head to Quadrant Uniform! I repeat Quadrant Uniform! We'll regroup there and figure out our plan of action just take the essentials with you in scrolls! Seal EVERYTHING!" She yelled out before turning to where the explosions were going off with venom in her normally peaceful emerald eyes.

"Yagura, when will you end this war?" She said softly to herself before marching out through all the explosions. Any enemy shinobi she encountered were instantly cut down with her mist that seemed to burn its victim like acid.

Soon she came face to face with the man she was battling this war against, Yagura Karatachi.

"This ends here Yagura!" Mei yelled

"Indeed, it does my former pupil." Yagura said before opening his eyes and yelling out, " **Wind Style: Supreme Typhoon!** " Mei was hit with a huge gust of wind that took her by surprise and it blew away any of the mist that made this land famous.

'He never showed that around me. He must have kept some jutsu to himself in case something like this ever happened.' Mei thought

"I see you figured it out Mei-chan. The teacher always keeps a technique or two up his sleeve in case the student ever comes back to try and kill them." Yagura said as he went through some hand signs with Kage like speed and precision. " **Water Style: Water Dragon!** " Yagura said as a huge water dragon appeared from practically nowhere and slammed into Mei before she could do anything.

Mei was knocked back 10 yards soaking wet and breathing hard as Yagura walked up to her. "You still have a lot to learn Mei. Remember I'm the Mizukage of this Great Nation." Yagura said before lifting his club up.

Mei's eyes grew wide knowing what was coming next. Whenever Yagura slammed his club into the ground the way he was about to coral always blasted from the spot of contact absolutely shredding the target leaving behind only a bloody mess.

Mei was helpless and couldn't do anything, what could she do? This was her former teacher, the one who taught her everything she knew, how could she possibly beat one of Yagura's signature moves to finish an enemy?

Those were the last thoughts before Yagura slammed his club down on Mei's forehead where coral and water exploded. Yagura had a sickening smile on his face before he realized something was missing from his attack. There was no blood! All that there was left was water and a huge piece of coral.

She outsmarted him by sending a Water Clone to deal with him, that's why she never countered or did anything. His face became straight as he turned around and walked away and towards where his troops would be after taking her camp.

'Seems like Mei-chan may have learned a thing or two since I last saw her." Yagura thought dragging his club on the ground and leaving a small trail of coral with it.

Miles away the real Mei Terumi felt her clone disperse and knew it bought her and her group of followers enough time to get out.

They ran all night and eventually made it to one of their final basecamps they had set up in case they were discovered. Once everyone got settled Mei looked out and saw that they did lose a few people but there were still many in this group.

"This rebellion is going to cost us a lot of people that I can't afford to lose." Mei said gritting her teeth and clenching her fist. "We need someone to help us change the tide of this war." She said to herself and sent out a silent prayer hoping someone would receive it.

 **Konoha**

A young man with bright blonde hair and equally as bright blue eyes was running through his home village of the Hidden Leaf. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Both of his parents died the night the Nine Tailed Fox attacked but he never let the fact that he didn't have parents stop him because he did have a family who stepped in to take him in. That family would be Mikoto Uchiha and her husband Fugaku Uchiha. Together the two had two of their own boys, both respected in the village by different people. The younger on being Sasuke Uchiha who was the same age as Naruto just a few months older than him making Naruto the baby in the family. The elder brother was Itachi Uchiha who earned the rank of ANBU at a very young age and even became a captain in the ANBU.

After rumors of an Uchiha rebellion started to form the Hokage was able to set up a meeting between Fugaku, Itachi, and himself with Itachi being the mediator. Surprisingly it went over well. Itachi was able to enlighten the Hokage through peaceful translation when Fugaku got a little carried away with emotion.

The Hokage understood why the Uchiha were upset and came up with a system to keep relations strong with them. With the Uchiha being a founding member of the village, they felt that they weren't getting the respect they deserved as they were always looked at differently for their red eyes that were special only to them, the Sharingan. Fugaku felt that whenever issues came up with other clans or the people in general it was always dealt with quickly but whenever the Uchiha had something it was dealt with gripe.

The Hokage decided to do something never done in the history of the village, have someone other than the Hokage be the Head of the Council. Meaning they decided what was talked about, how issues were handled, where they think money should go, calling for meetings and other things of the sort.

Fugaku was very pleased to hear this to where it even put a smile on his face and seeing that smile only made the Hokage and Itachi smile with pride.

"So Hokage-sama who will take this position of Head of Council?" Fugaku asked

"You of course." The elder man replied before chuckling.

Fugaku's eyes went wide at hearing this. 'The Hokage trusts me to be the Head of the Council!?'

Fugaku immediately accepted which prompted the Hokage to call for an instant meeting with the council.

 **Council Meeting Room**

Inside there were about 21 people. 9 were clan leaders while 11 were representatives of the civilians, leaving the last spot to the Hokage who was always apart of these meetings.

Once everyone was situated at a seat at a giant round table the meeting began with the Hokage.

"Now as you all know, since the beginning of this village the Hokage has always been the Head of the Council. As of today, that changes." He started which caused nearly everyone's eyes to go wide. The only person who wasn't surprised was Fugaku Uchiha.

"What do you mean Lord Hokage?" Asked a man with silver hair that stood up, and had his Leaf headband covering one eye.

"I mean that recently I had a meeting and it has come to my attention that with me being Hokage and always in the office trying to maintain the peace of this village as well as having good relations with other nations, I've let something slip through the cracks that should be #1 on any Kage's list… to listen to the people and hear directly from them what their problems are. By relinquishing my position, I will be able to have some time each day to walk around the village and hear from the people themselves the things they would like to see happen to this village. Then when I consult with the Head of Council and the rest of the council we will come to a decision on a course of action. I know this is new and it may start off rocky but if you give this person a chance I'm sure they will do great." He said looking around smiling at the group. "So, from this day forward until he relinquishes the title or the Hokage decides to relinquish it for them I declare that Fugaku Uchiha be the Head of Council." The people were shocked but most all began to clap and congratulate Fugaku on this achievement.

Fugaku stood up and cleared his throat before speaking, "Thank you Lord Hokage. Now I promise to you Council of Konoha that I will do my best to serve you and the people of our great village. Together we can help bring this village to the top and become strong for years to come, not just militarily with our shinobi ranks, but economically, we can become the superpower of the world and make it to where people who lose their homes can find a place here in Konoha." Fugaku said to which everyone could feel the passion and love he had for their home. The clan heads were all on board with whatever Fugaku would want to do within reason and just about all the civilian representatives were liking where this was going.

"Now as we all know Konoha is 16 miles in diameter in every direction, I would like to propose that we expand it to 20 miles in diameter!" Fugaku said to which people were unsure of but the shinobi clan leaders saw exactly why.

"Why should we do this Council Head?" asked one of the civilian reps.

"With an increase in diameter our village expands two miles out in every direction. This means we have more land. More land equals more training fields for our shinobi, more homes can be build and expanded, more businesses can start up and find a home, plus the building of this would require jobs. Our genin need experience since they just graduated from the academy's and they're now seen as adults so what better way for them to start making money for themselves and building teamwork than by helping our village expand." Fugaku explained to which the representatives all nodded in agreement and raised a hand to show their approval, all the clan heads liked the idea for multiple reasons causing them to raise a hand. Finally, the Hokage smiled and raised his own hand.

"Then it is settled. We will expand our borders giving our people new opportunity!" Fugaku said and with that the meeting was almost done.

"Just one thing Fugaku." The Hokage said which garnered everyone's attention.

"As the new Head of Council you must elect someone to represent the Uchiha. The only condition is that it must be someone who isn't a direct descendant of you or in your family."

Fugaku smiled knowing exactly what he meant, Naruto. Since Naruto was his adopted son he couldn't take up the mantle nor could his other two sons. It only took Fugaku a moment to figure out who he'd put on the council.

"I elect Shisui Uchiha. He's well respected in our clan and our people love and trust him. He will do well even at a young age." Fugaku said

The shinobi who worked with him could only nod in agreement.

"Very well, Crow." The Hokage said and out of the corner and ANBU appeared. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Find and report to Shisui Uchiha that he is the new representative for his clan. Since Fugaku is the Council Head he will still be the clan head since that is nothing any of us outside the clan can determine, but he has been elected to be the new representative." The Hokage said to which Crow nodded and left via shunshin.

"Now if that is all, this meeting is adjourned. Today marks 18 years since we lost our Hokage, Minato Namikaze along with a family friend of mine Kushina Uzumaki and many others that night. But it also marks the 18th birthday of my youngest son Naruto." Fugaku said beaming with pride at the mention of his youngest son.

With that the council dismissed and Fugaku took off home to get ready for the surprise party they planned for Naruto.

Naruto was walking home from the hot springs as he decided to take a relaxation soak courtesy of a birthday gift from his older brother Sasuke. "Man, that soak was great." Naruto said outload as he was walking back home to the Uchiha compound with his hands over his head, looking up at the moon that was beginning to rise and the sun setting. 'A full moon tonight huh.' He thought

Fugaku was rushing home trying not to be late to the surprise party and thank kami he saw he wasn't late. Being the head of the clan, he had the biggest house in the compound so everyone in the clan was rushing to get to the house before Naruto got home. Sasuke bought them just enough time as everyone got in the house and turned off the lights.

Not even 10 minutes later Naruto walked in the compound but found that something was off. Nobody was outside. 'Hmm something's going on today.'

Naruto just quickly ran to his house and saw that the lights were out which really made him curious. 'Kaa-chan should be home by now, same with Sasuke unless he's out with Sakura.' Naruto thought as he slid the door open and closed it before flipping on the lights where he got a huge surprise.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Everyone yelled jumping out of nowhere as streamers, confetti, and the whole nine yards were used to wish Naruto a happy birthday.

Naruto was so shocked that he instinctively pulled out a kunai in a reverse grip ready for battle but busted into a smile seeing there was no danger.

Mikoto ran up to her adoptive son and gave him a huge hug wishing him a happy birthday again as Naruto hugged her back. Next it was Sasuke and Itachi who came up and wished their little brother a happy birthday. After them it was their father Fugaku who came up and playfully punched Naruto in the chest and Naruto decided to further the game by tackling him and started to wrestle. Naruto was able to pin him, and they got up laughing.

"You're too young for me son."

Everyone was having a great time as the party went on in the compound with some of the other clan leaders and their kids there since they were all friends with Naruto.

The party moved outside to the backyard where they had set up poles and strings were connected to each pole and lights were hanging from them, music was playing, and people were laughing, dancing and just having a great time.

Naruto was just watching all his friends and family have a good time before Mikoto came up to him. "Sochi, come with me really quick." She said tugging his arm and he followed her inside where nobody was.

They sat down on the couch where Mikoto was blushing a little. "What's up Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked

"Well I wanted to let you know that you'll be getting your gift from me later when everyone leaves." She said kissing his cheek and giggling like a schoolgirl before getting up and leaving.

Naruto was confused and got up to find his brothers. He quickly grabbed the two and they jumped to the roof out of sight of anyone.

"What's up Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Well, Kaa-chan took me inside to tell me that I'll be getting my gift from her when everyone leaves. Then she kissed my cheek and left giggling like a fangirl." Naruto said looking confused as hell.

Itachi smirked knowing what his "gift" was. Sasuke also knew but kept a straight face. "Guess you'll have to find out Naruto. I'm sure you'll enjoy it though." Itachi said getting up and jumping back down to the party with his girlfriend Izumi Uchiha. Sasuke did the same jumping down to Sakura.

"The fuck just happened? They didn't tell me shit about it." Naruto said to himself before getting back to the party.

 **Land of Water**

Mei was looking out at her camp and saw just how many people were left.

'With the way things have been trending Ao says they should find us in about 2-3 months. If they really want to find us, then a month at most. But I think Yagura won't worry about us too much. We were able to get most everyone out, but we still lost some and to him that's enough of a victory. He's just gonna make us bleed out and die instead of going for the kill. He wants to enjoy seeing us suffer. That bastard.' Mei thought with a straight face.

Everyone in her camp was looking worn out and ready to just give up on their rebellion. This rebellion has been going on since the beginning of the year and it started out slow before people came to realize that Mei was a strong individual who could lead them and protect them. It started with 5600 people all of whom could use some sort of bloodline.

Since then the numbers have dropped to a mere 250. A lot were killed at the beginning by Yagura before he let them go and let winter kill them. Mei countered hitting small camps every now and then to weaken him but she still lost people and it seemed like for every camp they hit 3 more popped up. She was fighting an uphill battle.

Going back to the numbers Ao predicts that by the end of winter there will only be 50 people left, maybe less depending on if and when Yagura will strike.

"This isn't good." She said softly to herself.

 **Kiri**

"Mizukage-sama, the enemies have gotten away. Would you like us to chase after them?" A young man said on one knee bowing to his leader.

"No, let them camp out the winter." Yagura said

"But my Lord-"

"NO! A few things will happen in this scenario. They will lose numbers from the winter and all the illness that comes with it, they'll go crazy over the fact that we haven't attacked in months and kill themselves, or they'll be alive and in the same spot they're in right now ready to be picked off. Either way there's no escape. That is final! Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed." Yagura said sitting back in his chair.

'I will enjoy this hunt. Slowly but surely they'll die off and understand at the end of everything why I am to be feared.' Yagura thought

 **Back with Mei**

"Mei if you don't mind, I think we should move again before winter sets in." Ao started getting Mei to look at him with curiosity, "Yagura could have spies out here right now so I think it would be best to go to another camp we have set up and lay low for the winter. Maybe one of the islands surround the mainland, or even the Land of Waves."

"Not the Land of Waves." Mei said

"Why not?! They're a small island country that no one messes with. I'm sure they would accept us." Ao said

"Gato still controls that land. That son of a bitch has run their people into the ground so far that when they look up they see the bottom of their coffins. We'll wait out the winter here. Besides our other camps are no more, and even if we could go to Waves we could only bring a max of 10 people without it looking suspicious. Gato's got the place under surveillance 24/7. We stay here and that's final. Understand Ao?" She asked with strong authority that it was more of a command for him to understand than anything.

"Yes Ma'am." He said before walking away thinking pessimistic shit to himself.

 **With Naruto**

The party had died down and people began to leave. Mikoto was getting anxious at what this all meant. 'Soon sochi will be able to receive his gift!'

Naruto also remembered what his kaa-chan said about his gift. He was getting more and more curious as more people began to go back home.

Soon after everyone had left it was just Naruto, his brothers and parents. Fugaku went straight to bed and was out like a light. Once he was asleep nothing could wake him up, unless it was during a time of war. Sasuke and Itachi didn't stay too long after everyone had left as they both went home with their girlfriends to spend the night over there leaving just Naruto and Mikoto as the only ones awake.

 **-LEMON ALERT!-**

Naruto was told by Mikoto to go ahead and chill out in the onsen they had in their backyard. Naturally Naruto did as his mother asked and was chilling out arms on the edges, and eyes closed as his head was tilted up. Mikoto went inside and quickly changed into her bikini. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and noticed just how curvy her hips were thanks to pregnancy. She also noticed how thick her legs were, from the training she occasionally does, the last thing she noticed was her ass and breasts. Her ass was huge and had a wonderous bounce to it whenever she walked, her breasts were still perky as if they were on a teenager and still just as big as ever at a DD-cup.

'Sochi is gonna love this surprise, I just know it.' She thought to herself as she winked at herself in the mirror before quickly heading outside. Mikoto snuck around without being heard and smoothly got in the water. She relaxed herself before speaking up.

"You doing good over there sochi-kun?" She asked giggling a little bit.

Naruto shifted his head to look at his mother and smiled, "Never better, today has been a great day for me."

"Well maybe I can make it better." Mikoto said swimming up to him and sitting in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Naruto, I know you've been checking me out. I've seen you stare at my ass in uniform or jeans, and I even know that you peeked at me in the shower that one time." She said which made Naruto go red in the face before turning away.

"It's okay Naruto, tonight I'm gonna give you the chance to live out your dirty fantasy and take your kaa-chan." She said as she began to rub his crotch underwater and could feel him getting harder.

"Looks like someone's getting excited huh?" She said smirking before standing up and telling him to do the same.

Naruto stood up reluctantly to show his swim trunks with a big tent in them. Naruto couldn't help but look away as his mother reached for the waistband and pulled down in trunks in one swift motion. She wasn't expecting him to be so big and as a result got smacked in the chin by his monster cock. Mikoto gasped as she couldn't believe how big he was. 'Oh my kami! He's as thick as my forearms and looks to be bigger than Itachi, Sasuke and Fugaku!'

"Naruto-kun how big are you?"

"10 inches." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"And you must be like 3 inches thick." She said as she played with it to get every angle.

"Yeah, it is that thick." He replied still not looking at her.

Mikoto lifted his cock up and pressed it against his stomach seeing it go past his bellybutton. Her eyes dropped to his balls that hung like tennis balls. 'My god they're massive! I wonder how much he cums every time.' Without second thought she gave a long lick from his sack all the way to the tip of his cock which made Naruto buckle and fall on his ass.

'Oh, fuck that was good.' He thought and looked to see Mikoto stalk him like a lioness on her hands and knees.

"Kaa-chan are you sure. I mean isn't this wrong?" Naruto asked

"Call me Mikoto not kaa-chan. Tonight you're receiving a special gift from me for growing up and becoming a man, a real man." She before she pounced on him and had his shoulders pinned, while she straddled his waist. She seductively took off her top and Naruto couldn't help but stare in amazement at how they just hung there, perky as a teenager.

"Wow, your boobs look even better up close Miko-chan." Naruto said making Mikoto blush at the nickname.

"You can touch them if you want Naru-chan." She said and next thing she knew he grabbed them roughly, just the way she liked it, and she was already moaning. "Oh yes baby, that's how I like it, nice and rough. You're already doing so much better than your brothers when I gave them their gift." She said as she began to grind her clothed pussy on his hard cock causing it to leak pre-cum and make Naruto moan.

Seizing the opportunity Mikoto shoved one of her nipples in his mouth while he was moaning forcing him to clamp down on it and suck making Mikoto moan even louder. "Ahh, yes baby, just like that, suck my big tits." She said cradling his head in her hands and she soon tightened her grip in his hair.

Mikoto abruptly stood up making Naruto whine a little before she put a finger over his mouth and teleported them to his room where she sealed the room preventing sound from escaping and locked the door. She threw Naruto onto the bed and ripped off the bottom of her bikini before hopping on the bed and immediately attacking his cock. In one fell swoop she swallowed his cock whole making him scream in pleasure and cum at the same time. "FUCK YES MIKO-CHAN! TAKE MY CUM!"

Without any resistance Mikoto swallowed his cum like it was water from the fountain of youth.

"Oh my gosh, Naru-kun. You taste so good."

"Your throat felt amazing Mikoto."

"Just stay right there baby, I'm gonna ride you like never before okay?" She said as she climbed on top of him. She grabbed his hard pole and slowly brought it to the outer lips of her pussy where she felt a tingle go through her body as his head kissed her entrance. Slowly she sank down taking him in and was getting spread apart. Mikoto was gasping as she felt Naruto in this new way, a way a mother should never feel a son, but alas they aren't related by blood. Mikoto slowly inched her way down until finally she felt his pelvis and she realized she just took his whole cock.

Just the thought nearly sent her over the edge, it wasn't until she looked at her stomach and saw a small bulge did she realize just how big he is. She silently came on him lubing his cock. Once she was done she fell forward giving Naruto access to suck on her breasts which he greedily did.

Jolts of pleasure shot through her breasts as she stuck her chest out further to give him better access. Naruto's hand didn't stay idle, they slowly caressed their way down Mikoto's sides to her big ass where he gave a slap with his left hand to her cheek causing her to moan out, then his right hand made contact making her moan even louder this time.

Soon after turning her ass red as she requested, he grabbed her ass and was amazed at how his fingers sunk into her big, soft ass. He slowly guided her by pulling her ass up to his head and then slowly rolling back down to the base. Naruto would guide her like this until she took the lead and went faster.

Mikoto was cumming so much that she was leaking it out of her pussy and it was visibly coating Naruto's cock much to his visual pleasure. Soon Mikoto pinned Naruto's hands above his head before she began to practically twerk on his cock as fast as she could. Both mother and son were moaning loudly and screaming for more. "YES! YES! YES! FUCK MY PUSSY NARUTO! FUCK ME SENSELESS!" She screamed riding Naruto into another orgasm.

"I'M ALMOST THERE MIKOTO, DON'T STOP PLEASE!" Naruto yelled as he squirmed around trying to hold back his orgasm.

All of sudden Mikoto stopped and got off. "Wh-what happened!? Why'd you stop Mikoto!?" Naruto asked in shock as he was just about to cum in her snatch.

"I could feel you ready to blow and I didn't want you cum just yet. I want your present to last a little bit longer." She explained as she laid down going the width of the bed with her head right on the edge. Naruto looked a little perplexed until Mikoto used her index finger telling him to come closer. Naruto got in between her legs where Mikoto grabbed his tool and guided him in as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she moaned. "MMMMMM! Yes baby! Fill me up again!"

This time around it was much easier seeing as she was lubed on the inside and she lubed his cock with her cum. Once fully sheathed she opened her eyes and used her index finger again to get him to come closer. Naruto put his ear next to Mikoto's, she whispered to him, "Choke me, and fuck me like you mean it. When you're ready to cum let me know so I can let you paint my face white okay?" She said more than asked.

Naruto had chills go down his back just thinking about cumming on her face. Naruto was curious about something and had to ask, "Did you do the same thing with Itachi and Sasuke when they turned 18?"

He lifted up and saw her smile and slowly shake her head no while keeping her eyes on him. "Itachi only got a blowjob from me but I blew him until he was empty. Sasuke was the same as Itachi except I let him eat me out and fuck me until he came. But you on the other hand, get to fuck me however you want to tonight and I have a surprise for you." She said

Naruto was so excited to hear that he's getting more than his brothers did that he immediately remembered what she wanted him to do. He was about to grab her throat with his right hand until an idea popped into his head. Mikoto looked confused as Naruto pulled out all the way and gripped his cock in his left hand. "Is everything alr-" Mikoto started before Naruto slammed his hand to her neck gripping it tightly as he plunged his cock in one go. "FUCK YES NARUTO! THAT FEELS SO GOOD BABY!" She yelled, and she came again on his cock. "FUCK ME NARUTO! FUCK ME HARD!" She screamed, and he did just that Naruto brought his other hand up and began to choke her while slamming his cock in and out of her pussy as fast and as hard as he could. The smacking sound coming from there pelvis would've woken up the whole compound but thankfully she had sealed the room earlier plus she could scream without anyone hearing her except her boy, or rather young man at this point. Naruto fucked her like this for 10 straight minutes causing Mikoto to cum 5 times all in succession making it hard for her to comprehend what was going on.

"YOU LIKE THAT MIKOTO!? HUH!? ANSWER ME!" He yelled as he kept ramming his meat up her canal.

"YES, I LOVE IT! NOBODY HAS EVER FUCKED ME THIS WELL! I'M RUINED FOR ANY OTHER MAN NARUTO! I CAN ONLY HAVE YOUR COCK TO BRING ME PLEASURE FROM NOW ON BABY!" She yelled

"I'm GONNA CUM MIKOTO!" Naruto yelled, and it flipped a switch in her, with all her strength she pushed Naruto off of her and got on her knees and opened her mouth waiting for his precious cream. Naruto stood up and jerked himself to orgasm.

Mikoto was surprised with how much cum was stored in his balls as it all exploded on her face. For a full minute Naruto shot rope after rope of cum onto her. Her face was literally covered in his spunk.

Naruto grabbed a glass of water from his desk and quickly drank it before coming up to Mikoto and wiping off the cum into the glass.

"That was amazing Naruto, I've never seen that much cum in one round before. You're something else." She said smiling to him.

Naruto smiled back and was about to throw the glass away until Mikoto stopped him, "What're you doing idiot!"

"I was going to throw it away, duh." He said

"NO! Give me that baka." She said swiping it away and drinking the glass of cum like a shot of whiskey.

"You're cum tastes delicious, don't ever throw it away. Remember this Naruto-kun: If she swallows she's a keeper, if she's a spitter she's a quitter."

"Ok, got it. Now what's my surprise?" He asked

"Oh right, come here." She said, and he walked up to her where she whispered in his ear, "Next time I'll let you fuck my ass and cum in my pussy."

Naruto nearly melted hearing this. Mikoto smirked and then hopped in bed waiting for Naruto as her ass was to him. Naruto was about to climb in bed until he got a naughty idea in his head. Naruto climbed in bed and slipped his finger into her still wet pussy.

"Ahh, fuck baby!" Mikoto moaned which spurred Naruto to finger her faster until she came on his finger.

Now with his coated finger he slowly pulled out and he plunged his finger in her ass up to the knuckle. "OH, FUCK NARUTO! Take it out! I'm not ready tonight!" She screamed but Naruto didn't listen as he fingered her ass with one hand and reached to the front with his other hand and began to finger her pussy. Mikoto has never felt anything close to this level of arousal and she begged Naruto to keep going, "OH, FUCK DON'T STOP BABY, FINGER MY DIRTY ASSHOLE NAD PUSSY! MAKE ME CUM BABY! MAKE ME CUM HARD!" She yelled, and Naruto did just that fingering her hard and fast for 15 minutes until her damn was ready to break.

"I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM BABY! WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO CUM!?" She asked

"On my face I want to drink your cum Mikoto-chan." Naruto said

"PULL OUT NOW, I'M CUMMING!" She yelled and stood up spreading her legs and rubbing her clit furiously. "OH, FUCK THIS IS GONNA BE HUGE, I"VE NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THIS BEFORE!" She yelled right before she squirted all over Naruto soaking him head to toe with her release.

Mikoto collapsed after finishing and Naruto was left shocked at what happened. 'What the fuck was that!? That was awesome!" He thought before looking to his mother and seeing her breath hard. "I'm right here kaa-chan everything is alright." He said softly as she reopened her eyes. "Naruto-kun, what happened?" She asked

"You had an orgasm, but it just looked like you shot out a bunch of clear piss at me, only difference is there's no smell or taste." He replied

"That's because I didn't pee, I orgasmed, and it was a squirting orgasm!" She said excitedly until she noticed that he was drenched.

"What did you do take a shower while I was out?" She asked

"No, this is all you Miko-chan." Naruto said which shocked Mikoto.

"I did all of that?!"

"Yeah, and you soaked some of the floor too." He said looking down and her eyes followed suite and saw the mess she left.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower, what about you?" Naruto asked

"Definitely, I'll join you baby." Mikoto said hopping up as they both hopped into the shower where the warm water revitalized them and got Naruto horny again.

Seeing as how Mikoto's back was to him, Naruto carefully got right up behind her before slamming himself in her once again and began to fuck her while grabbing her hair with one hand and her throat from the front with the other hand.

For another 25 minutes Naruto fucked her like this until he was about to blow his load.

"I'm gonna cum!" Naruto yelled and was about to unleash in her until she pulled away, spread her ass apart and shoved his head into her ass letting him unload in her.

"OH YES BABY! I FEEL YOU FILLING UP MY DIRTY ASSHOLE! THAT'S IT PAINT MY ASSHOLE WHITE WITH YOUR CUM BABY!" She yelled before coming down from her high and squirting one last time.

"I think that's enough for one night don't ya think?" She asked to which Naruto just nodded and kissed her deeply.

"Yeah, let's head to bed." He said

"Good, cause I'm sleeping with your cum in my ass for the night." She said as she hopped out, dried off and teased him a little bit putting a little extra sway and bounce to her walk.

'I love my life." Naruto and Mikoto both thought at the same time before hopping in bed together completely clean and naked.

 **-LEMON ENDS!-**

 **Land of Water**

Mei was looking out to the night sky seeing the stars before sighing to herself. "We need a hero, we need someone to change the tide of this war, before we all die. We're alone out here, I'm alone." She said softly before looking down.

 **AN: Well that's it for this new saga. I hope you guys enjoyed the super long lemon I threw in there, about 8.5 pages in Microsoft Word, from Warning to Warning. Anyways tell me what y'all thought about it. Fav. and Follow myself and the story for updates on not just this story but any others that I put out. I pretty much have the whole story plotted out so I'm really excited about this one and hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR THEORIES ABOUT THE STORY PLEASE PUT THEM IN THE COMMENTS! I REALLY LIKE READING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY! YES, THERE WILL BE MORE LEMONS IN THE FUTURE, BUT I CAN'T SAY WHO IT INCLUDES!**

 **JA NE!**

 **Misty Love Chapter II: The Reaper Approaches**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misty Love Chapter II: The Reaper Approaches**

 **Well hello, I'm back with the 2** **nd** **chapter of my new story Misty Love. We will skip forward 5 months to the start of March for the beginning of this chapter. Mei and the rebel forces have dwindled down, but they have also struck a serious blow to the Mizukage forcing him to retreat. They haven't seen anything from him for all of winter when Mei launched their surprise attack. There is still hope in this rebellion, but it is dying quickly, can someone step in to change the tide or is it too little too late?**

 **Land of Water**

The Rebel leader, Mei Terumi stood just outside of her tent looking at the rest of her rebellion. She couldn't believe just how many people were still staying strong and haven't died off from illness or carelessness.

'Hopefully we can change the tide of this war soon.' Mei thought

Just then a woman ran up to Mei, "Mei, I've got some news! Some people from the Leaf Village are in the Land of Waves. We're nearby, maybe they could help us." She suggested

Mei looked at her before turning and thinking, 'Maybe they could be beneficial.'

"You and I will go after them alone and see if they can help us, do not tell anyone understand?" Mei asked

"Of course, I do. I am your older sister after all." The woman with red hair said with spunk as she turned away winking at Mei.

'I'll never understand her.' Mei thought as she too turned to her tent and packed up.

Aō walked in to Mei's tent to see her packing. "Where are you off to?"

"My sister says some Leaf shinobi are in the Land of Waves, so she and I are gonna go investigate and try to recruit. Stay here and keep things in order. We should be back in 2 weeks." Mei said as Aō turned and left thinking negative shit as usual.

 **Land of Waves**

4 ninjas from the Hidden Leaf were walking back to their destination after training for the day. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei when are we gonna learn some higher-level techniques like you know?" Naruto asked

"When I feel like you're ready." Kakashi replied smirking back to Naruto as he headed inside the house they were staying at.

Naruto grumbled but headed inside after Kakashi.

Through the tree line two pairs of eyes were watching the Leaf shinobi with intent.

"What do you think about them?" Mei asked her sister.

"Hmm, they're a decently put together group. The sensei seems to be very skilled and may be covering a dojutsu like Ao does. The young kid with black hair seems like he could be an Uchiha which is useful for their team with the Sharingan. The pink hair girl seems like she is complete garbage, I definitely don't see her as an aggressive fighter like the other 2."

"What about the blonde?" Mei asked

"He's probably the most interesting one."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well first off he's fucking hot, I mean look at those whisker marks and the wild hair, and not to mention his build, Kami I'd die to have him." The older sister said blushing a little and drooling a tiny bit.

"BE SERIOUS BAKA!" Mei said as she punched her sister's arm.

"Okay, okay geez. You don't have to hit me to agree with me. But on a serious note he'll probably end up being extremely powerful. I don't think he realizes just how much chakra he has. His reserves will be bigger than mine if he keeps up his training. He seems like the type to be able to get hit and give hits too. He kinda seems like the all-around type of shinobi for his team."

"Hmm, well that's at least comforting. Hopefully they can help us turn the tide. If that blonde turns out to be as strong as you say-"

"Ooooo sounds like a bet! What's the terms?"

"Well like I was saying if he turns out to be as strong as you say I'll tell him he can have any woman from our group he wants, doesn't matter how many it is, and yes you'll get a shot at him too." Mei said with a little sarcasm not expecting her sister to take it seriously but she looked to see her sister light up with joy.

'Can't believe she's horny for a kid… well actually seeing how big he's built I guess I could call him a man, a young man at the very least. I wonder if the muscles are just for compensation, Kami I hope not.' Mei thought as she and her sister left to their hideout.

Everyday for a couple of weeks Mei and her sister watched the Leaf shinobi train to complete their mission, but while also surveying them they also found out why they were there, Gato.

It seems that while Mei and the rebels have been dealing with their own issues back home, their sister islands were being put through hell by Gato. Today that was gonna change.

Today was the day, Mei and her sister were gonna take it upon themselves to kill Gato and rid the Land of Waves of its oppressor.

 **Gato HQ**

Mei and her sister were in the tree line just outside of Gato's mansion where he operates out of. The building was 5 floors high, with gates all around the property and guards every where with all sorts of weapons on them.

"You ready Mei?"

Mei nodded and the two redheads both weaved hand signs and said together, **"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu."** A thick mist covered the property and the guards were immediately on alert. The two Mist kunoichi swopped in and in a matter of minutes all the guards outside were killed.

They regrouped by some bushes before proceeding. "Hey, did you see those things by their mouths?" Mei asked

"Yeah, what are they?"

"I think those are really advanced pieces of tech for communications. When we go in we need to make sure that none of them can alert the others."

"So, kill them and keep their mouths shut."

"Exactly." Mei replied

"Just your run of the mill infiltrate and assassinate mission." The older redhead said grinning.

"I guess you could put it that way."

"Alright let's move."

With that the two redheads quickly went through the mansion slaughtering every guard they saw. Blood was staining the walls and you couldn't hear a single cry for help or of pain. Finally, after slicing their way through everyone in the building they made it to the door where Gato's office is.

The sisters let out a breath of air not realizing they were holding in any. "You ready?" Mei asked

"Born ready."

The two nodded at each other before Mei kicked the door open and her sister threw three kunai through the middle. The kunai buried themselves into the wall behind the desk in the room, but there wasn't any noise. The looked inside and saw that the room was empty. The desk had some monitor on it that the Mist kunoichi had never seen along with some papers.

They looked to the screen and saw that they could see the outside of the property, and inside the mansion. "He was fucking watching us the whole time! DAMNIT!" Mei yelled punching the monitor to pieces.

"I think I know who he sent to kill the bridge builder that Konoha team is protecting."

"Who?" Mei asked and was tossed an envelope.

"Look at the name on the front of the envelope."

Mei did, and her eyes grew wide, "ZABUZA!"

"We need to get back to the bridge now!" Mei yelled as she took off out a window and landed gracefully on her feet with her sister following suite.

"What's the big deal?"

"Think about it! Zabuza was hired to kill the builder and Gato isn't here anymore. Gato is headed over there! We need to hurry up and cut him off and kill him before he can come in contact with Zabuza and expose us." Mei yelled as the pumped chakra into their core and legs to give them more explosive steps to cover more ground.

Gato was about a mile from the bridge and was constantly looking over his shoulder for those two female ninja. He was running as fast as his short, fat legs could carry him. He looked back and saw nothing and when he turned around he saw both redhead females towering over him and each one had the head of one of his bodyguards.

They dropped the heads before Mei nodded and turned around as her sister chopped Gato's head clean off. She sealed it up and they continued on to the bridge hoping to make it in time. Soon they got close to the bridge to be able to see it and all of a sudden, they saw this crimson chakra soon into the air in a spiral formation and it made Mei's sister stop dead in her tracks as she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey, what's wrong with you sis?"

"Th-This ch-chakra. It feels so violent an-and nasty like it's trying to suffocate me, and the worst part is it feels familiar." She said looking at Mei with fear as her normally crème colored skin turned pale white like a poltergeist.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Mei asked with concern and worry in her eyes. "We can always return home if you want." She said but her sister shook her head in defiance.

"No! We need to go home with help, no matter who it is." She said steeling her nerves and standing up tall. "Let's move."

With that the sisters got to the bridge to see it covered in a heavy mist and the crimson chakra had died down. Everything was quite for a minute, too quiet. "I don't like this Mei, everything's too quiet, even for the Mist this is really quiet."

"I know just stay-" Before Mei could finish a loud chirping noise could be heard and they saw white light flickering and snapping out in all directions.

'What sort of Lightning Jutsu is this!?' The red heads thought as they saw the Jonin of the Leaf team stab Zabuza through the chest and almost instantly killing him.

Zabuza coughed blood up and looked down seeing Kakashi's arm through his chest. "Looks like you win this time Kakashi." Zabuza said smiling before sliding off Kakashi's arm and dying as he hit the cement.

"Zabuza." Mei whispered in a hushed tone.

"No way." Kushina said seeing one of the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist get chopped down.

Breathing heavily Kakashi fell to one knee where his vision became blurry and he had to quickly cover up his Sharingan.

"Masks on." Mei said and the two Mist kunoichis put on Mist ANBU Style masks to hide their identities. The older sister also through her hair into a low messy bun incase the worst case scenario came to.

"Mei what should we do about the blonde he could be very useful."

"You're right. Maybe we can get a meeting with the Hokage or something." Mei suggested

The two slowly walked up to group. "Greeting, we're shinobi formerly from the Hidden Mist. We want to thank you for taking out Zabuza as he was a rouge ninja, we also want to let you know that we went ahead and killed Gato for you." Mei asked as her sister tossed the scroll to the pinkette.

"Formerly?" Kakashi asked standing up slowly and still panting, but cautious of them.

"We're currently in a civil war. I'm the leader of the rebellion forces trying to overthrow our tyrant of a Mizukage." Mei said

"I'm sorry but before you ask, no we can't help." Kakashi said

"Why not sensei?" Sasuke asked

"Because this is a war, I can't just make a decision about involving you kids in a war away from our homeland. Lord Hokage is the one who'll make the call. If you want you can come with us to speak with him." Kakashi answered

"I'm sorry but we can't, we've been away from our group for too long, hopefully we can meet with him sometime in the near future." Mei said

Kakashi nodded then turned to see Sasuke gone. "Sasuke?"

"Sensei, come quick, Naruto isn't breathing!" Sasuke yelled out as he sat next to his brother with a panicked expression.

Mei's older sister tensed up at hearing the name Naruto like it was familiar somehow. Mei caught the quick body motion and quietly asked her, "Are you alright nee-chan?"

"That name, it's so familiar." She said right before her head started to hurt and she dropped to one knee clutching her head.

"Nee-chan!" Mei said kneeling down with worry on her face.

"We need to leave, now!" Mei's sister said with Mei nodding and grabbing her left arm and wrapping it over her shoulder and the two vanished.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said getting close to him and seeing that he truly wasn't breathing. Kakashi lifted Naruto's shirt to see his seal was pulsing.

"This isn't good." Kakashi said "Get him back to Tsunami's house now!" Kakashi barked out to Sasuke who picked up his little brother and sped off.

"Hang in there little bro." The Uchiha thought to himself.

 **Tsunami's House**

Kakashi nearly kicked down the door as Sasuke carried in Naruto. Tsunami heard the crash and came around the corner to see Naruto unconscious and gasped before making some space on the floor of the living room.

"What happened!?" Tsunami yelled

"I don't know!" Sasuke yelled back

"He used too much chakra." Kakashi said and he took off Naruto's jacket and shirt to see the seal pulsing even more.

'Damn this isn't good. Where's Master Jiraiya when you need him?" Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto was still wasn't breathing and the color was fading from his face.

"Sensei can't you do something!?" Sasuke said in frustration.

"I don't know. This seal is beyond anything I know. It was done by Lord Fourth himself who's a master in fuinjutsu. There isn't much I can do. We're gonna just have to wait and see." With a sad expression.

 **Outside the house a little distance**

"Nee-chan why are we back here?" Mei asked sighing

"Because that kid's name is familiar, his chakra is familiar; that can't be a coincidence." Mei's sister replied never breaking concentration with the house and seeing the kid motionless but his stomach pulsing.

"Yes it can be! That's the very definition of it for your case!" Mei replied

"Oh shut up."

Soon night came and the redheads were still watching the house very intently and didn't move until everyone finally fell asleep.

Mei's sister finally stood up and moved towards the house but Mei had other thoughts. "The hell are you doing!?" She said grabbing her sisters arm.

"Getting that kid, he's got the answers I've been searching for, I know he does." She said with determination.

*Sigh* "You're a pain in the ass you know that right?" Mei said with a defeated expression before smiling.

"That's why I'm your sister." She replied smiling.

"Well then let's come up with a plan, we can't just sneak in and out. Their sensei is still a jonin and we need to respect that fact."

"So what's the plan then?"

"Well lucky for you I've got some knockout agents from Yagura's camp. So we sneak in, release the knockout agent, grab the kid and make tracks and cover them while we're at it." Mei said

"Soooooooo, we sneak in and sneak out."

"Shut up." Mei snapped back

"I think that makes it 73-72 advantage me."

"Oh hush, now help me figure out how we cover our tracks." Mei replied

"Well why don't we cover ourselves in it, mask up and then move in."

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your devious mind? Cause I fucking love it." Mei said smiling.

"You could stand to mention it a little more." Her sister replied smirking.

After 10 minutes the had masks on preventing them from smelling the knockout agent and covered their clothes with them and soon executed their mission with ease. They slipped in released the knockout agent to ensure the jonin wouldn't wake up, grabbed Naruto and soon left and didn't stop until they were back at their camp.

 **Next Day**

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke yelled getting his sensei's attention who was still groggy but followed Sasuke's voice to see the commotion. "What happened?" Kakashi asked

"He's gone!" Sasuke said with anger in his voice with some tears streaming down his face and his fists clenched.

"Shit!" Kakashi said bursting out the door and searching around the property and the nearby woods but couldn't find a trace of the blonde boy. "Damn." He said under his breath.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Sasuke snapped

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Kakashi said with a broken voice.

"Sorry doesn't bring him back! Where the hell is my brother!?" He yelled

"I don't know." Kakashi said looking down and to the right. "I'm sorry Sasuke, come inside there's something we need to talk about." Kakashi not even looking to him.

"Tch." Sasuke spat

Kakashi sat down with the rest of his team and finally revealed the truth of Naruto Uchiha. "That seal you two saw on Naruto is a containment seal, it's holding something massive back from getting out."

"Like what?" Sakura asked

"You two were too young to remember this, but you've heard the stories no doubt, the village was attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox years back. Lord Fourth fought the beast and died to it but not before sealing the beast within a baby born the day the attack happened; October 10th." Kakashi said and Sasuke's eyes widened realizing where he was going. "Naruto." He whispered

"Mhmm. Naruto was born that day and was the perfect candidate since his chakra network was still building itself as a baby. So Lord Fourth sealed it in Naruto, it was never revealed but everyone knows it. The only reason people have acted nice towards him is because of being adopted by your parents Sasuke. I guarantee once it's revealed that Naruto's missing, or even dead like I think he maybe." "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Sasuke snapped in anger and revealing his Sharingan. "He's still out there, I know it." He said quietly trying to calm down.

"Either way they'll show their true feelings towards him, just watch. **Summoning Jutsu** " Kakashi said and Pakkun and his group of ninken popped out. "Hey Kakashi long time." He said

"Hey Pakkun, can you search for Naruto's scent?" Kakashi asked

"Well I can't if you don't have something of his." Pakkun said

"Could you just try, you've sniffed him before you've gotta remember him." Sasuke pleaded.

"Alright I'll give it a try." Pakkun replied before sniffing the ground and air for a while and moving outside but couldn't pick up anything.

"Sorry kid, I got nothing."

"Could he be dead?" Kakashi asked

"Death normally leaves a scent but in his case…" "We've covered it." Kakashi said referring to the possibility of the blond's death. "Well then in his case he could be dead and leave no trace." Pakkun replied leaving Sasuke with a broken expression.

"How can he not have a scent if he's dead?" Sakura asked

"Since Naruto is a jinchuriki, when the beast is extracted or somehow escapes, the host body dies by turning to dust so there's no scent or anything left of them. If it's extracted the beast lives and can be resealed into another body, but if it escaped then it goes away and however many tails are on the beast is how many years it takes for it to reform. Again it's just a theory since no one has seen the beast escape the host. Really all of this is theory, no one has seen this happen." Kakashi said

"So there's a chance?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, but you have better luck being struck by lightning on the same spot on the same day any amount of years apart."

"But that's nearly impossible." Sakura said

"Exactly. I'm sorry Sasuke, we'll inform Lord Hokage as soon as we go home and I'll make sure a funeral is held for him." Kakashi said but Sasuke didn't want to hear it as he quickly got up and went to the room he was sleeping in and began to softly cry before it turned to wailing and he fell asleep.

"Poor kid." Pakkun said

"Yeah, a rough way to really start your ninja career." Kakashi said

"Sakura, pack your things so we can be ready to go home with the news." Kakashi said

"Yes sensei." She replied going to the room she was staying in and listened to Sasuke wailing before finally passing out.

'Poor Sasuke, I wonder how his brother and parents will take the news?' She thought as she packed her things.

The trip back to Konoha was a long and quiet one. The Land of Waves honored Naruto by naming the newly finished bridge after his sacrifice and they declared the day of his death a national holiday to celebrate his selflessness to help strangers.

When they arrived to Konoha Kotetsu and Izumo tried to greet them but noticed how downcast the group was. "Kakashi what happened?" Kotetsu asked.

"Naruto was killed in the line of duty; we couldn't find the body. We're on our way to inform Lord Hokage, do not tell anyone until Lord Hokage has made an announcement about his funeral." Kakashi replied

"Of course." Kotetsu said nodding and returning to his post.

"Poor Sasuke, I wonder how his family is going to hold up." Izumo said

"Yeah."

 **Hokage Office**

"Ah welcome back Team 7 how was the mis-" Hiruzen started before noticing the absence of Naruto.

"Where is he?" Hiruzen asked

"Lord Hokage, Team 7 completed the mission. Unfortunately we lost Genin Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, his body wasn't able to be recovered for burial. I ask that you prepare a service while I inform his family." Kakashi reported trying his hardest not to break.

"I see, thank you for your report Kakashi, I'll get a service prepared for him right away. Team 7 you will be put on the inactive list until a third genin can be assigned to your team. Dismissed." Hiruzen said and Sasuke bolted out the door running home.

"Go ahead and inform his family Kakashi."

"Yes sir."

Sasuke ran into his house and didn't say anything. He just went straight to his room wanting to be left alone while his parents looked confused.

"Sasuke honey is everything alright? Where's your brother Naruto?" Mikoto asked

She got no response. All she heard was Sasuke sob louder hearing his brother's name.

They heard a knock on the front door and saw Kakashi standing there. "Kakashi, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Fugaku asked

"I'm sorry Fugaku and Lady Mikoto. I failed as a jonin sensei to protect Naruto. He was killed on our last mission in the Land of Waves. We couldn't find the body. Pakkun tried his best but couldn't find a scent." Kakashi said not being able to look them in the eyes.

"What did you say?" Fugaku asked not believing what his ears just listened to.

"Sensei and Lady Kushina's child; Naruto Uzumaki is dead. I have failed as a jonin sensei and have lost your trust to protect anyone. Forgive me." He said

The Uchiha's couldn't believe what they were hearing. They lost one of their sons. Granted he was adopted but he's been with them since the beginning of his life, he was practically Uchiha in everything but blood.

Mikoto broke down crying while Fugaku tried comforting his wife. "Lord Hokage will be setting up a funeral service for him. My team has been put on the inactive list until a third genin can be placed on the team." Kakashi said

Fugaku and Mikoto didn't say anything they continued to cry, comfort and embrace each other. With his part being done Kakashi left to his apartment to cry as well, the last shred of family he had was taken away. He had gotten so much stronger but it wasn't enough to save his sensei's child.

"Forgive me Minato-sensei, Lady Kushina. I have failed you. I let your son die just like I let Obito, Rin and the two of you die." Kakashi cried out.

 **Land of Water**

The two redheads finally made it back to their camp with the blonde knocked out and slung over the shoulder of Mei as Ao greeted them. "What took you so long?" He asked

"Shut up Ao." Mei snapped as she took the blonde to the tent she shared with her sister.

"So what's the plan?" Mei's sister asked

"We wait until he wakes up then debrief him on the situation. Seal his limbs so he doesn't escape would ya?" Mei asked

"Are you sure you just want to play the waiting game?"

"Yes, now please do as I asked, I'm still your commanding officer."

"Only because I let you have the title Mei, don't forget that. We're on equal footing."

"Just do it for me." Mei replied before leaving the tent.

"Alright."

" **F** **ūinjustu: Sajō Sabaku**!" The elder redhead cried out as bright chains wrapped around Naruto and held him tight enough to keep him restrained but not enough to hurt him. "Alright and one more around him should do the trick, even though I doubt he could get out of his one. Better to be safe than sorry." " **F** **ūinjustu: Hachigyō Sōgai**!" An orange barrier formed around the tent before becoming invisible. "While I'm at it let me fix that seal of yours kid. You're gonna let out something nasty if I don't." She said as she fixed the seal and it stopped pulsing. "There all better."

For the next two months Naruto stayed unconscious but stable. The medical ninjas with Mei said the only thing they could do was wait and hope the boy comes out of the coma on his own.

 **Naruto's Mind**

' **Where am I? What happened? All I remember is everything becoming dark. Oh, I must be dead.'** A deep voice said, **'No, that can't be. If I was these damn bars wouldn't be here. Seems like the brat got some help.'**

Kurama looked down to see Naruto laying in the ankle-deep water not responding.

" **HEY BRAT WAKE UP!"** Kurama roared but all it did was make the water ripple; Naruto stayed motionless.

' **Must be in a coma or something.'** Kurama thought before he curled up into a ball and went to sleep to try and regain some power.

In the 2 months that passed Itachi became unstable and killed all the Uchiha members one night except for Sasuke and his girlfriend Izumi who was out of the village on a mission. Itachi heard what everyone in the clan was saying about Naruto and it made him snap. Itachi told Sasuke he was seeking power to kill whoever killed Naruto and he needed to cut all ties with the village but challenged Sasuke to hate him with every fiber in his being. To challenged him only when his eyes were like Itachi's and to get stronger since he was still a weak child and claimed to have always loathed him.

This sent Sasuke off a cliff and he became power hungry. A man named Danzo Shimura presented one of his agents to become the third member of Team 7 and soon they were back on the active list and participated in the Chunin exams a month later where Sasuke was branded by Orochimaru. Orochimaru launched a surprise attack with the Hidden Sand and nearly killed the Hokage but Tsunade Senju was in town and saved his life.

She was visiting the gravesite of her godson for the first time since hearing the news from Jiraiya of his death. The two Sannin eventually grew closer with their shared experience of losing Minato, Kushina and now Naruto. This prompted Tsunade to finally make the decision to move back home and fulfill her wish of increasing the medical ninjas the village had so no one would lose a son or daughter like she and Jiraiya had.

After the exams Hiruzen stepped down saying he could no longer fulfill his role as Hokage as had a meeting with Jiraiya and Tsunade. "One of you two needs to take my place as the Hokage. You two are both adults so you must decide between yourselves who will step up."

"With all due respect Tsunade I can't. I have the spy network to maintain to keep the village safe. You're home now and you could forcibly implement what you've wanted for so many years." Jiraiya said

"What's that?" Tsunade asked

"Getting a medical ninja on every team so no family suffers what we have." Jiraiya said seriously and his answer surprised her because she never thought he would remember how badly she wanted to increase the number of medical ninja in the village so each team could have one to prevent unnecessary deaths.

"You remembered?"

"I never forget." He said getting up. "I think it's clear who the Fifth Hokage is, wouldn't you agree sensei." Jiraiya said more than asked.

"Yes, Tsunade Senju you are hereby appointed the Fifth Hokage. All we need to do to make it official is to get the Daimyo to agree. Do you accept?" He asked

Tsunade stayed quiet before turning to look at Jiraiya's back. He could feel her stare and turned around to smile at her. This action made her softly smile before turning back to her sensei with a fire in her eyes, she was going to carry out Nawaki, Dan, and Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage while carrying out her own by increasing the medical ninja field.

"I accept!"

"Very well, then let's get things started." Hiruzen said smiling.

 **Land of Water**

Finally Naruto was awakening. "Mei!" Her older sister yelled.

"What?" She yelled back.

"He's waking up!"

"Shit!" Mei said before rushing to the tent and passing through the invisible barrier before heading inside.

Naruto was stirring until he finally opened his eyes. "Wh-where am I? Who are you?" He asked still out of it.

"What's your name kid?" Mei asked

"M-my-my name?" He repeated

"Yeah, your name, what is it?" She asked again.

"I-I don't know." He said

'Damn, this is just like with Nee-chan.' Mei thought to herself.

Naruto didn't stay conscious much longer and passed out. "Take the chains off of him, he's no threat." Mei said and soon the sealing technique was undone.

Naruto was unconscious for another whole week and during that time Sasuke defected to Orochimaru and left his old friends on death's doorstep even with them receiving help from the Hidden Sand's sibling trio. Tsunade managed to get everyone out of critical condition but they were still banged up. The only one who came out the least unscathed was Shikamaru with only a broken finger.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto finally woke up for good and after talking with Mei and her sister he joined their group with the promise of training to become strong to protect his two "fiery angels" as he put it. This definitely scored him some points in their books, not that he knew that of course.

Mei promised to teach him his elemental ninjutsu since he's a wind and water type, while her sister promised to teach him Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu.

Naruto was finally going to get trained by masters who truly cared about him and always had their eyes on him to make sure nothing bad happened. He still had his friendly attitude with everyone and soon came to be a light in the midst of the war they were fighting. He lifted their spirits by being someone who was okay with joking around from time to time to lighten the mood but knew when to get serious. It was like this for the spring. They didn't get attacked once by Yagura and in that time Naruto became very proficient with his seals and sword. His ninjutsu still needed some fine tuning. He only had a few go to jutsus, but Mei wanted him to have plenty at his disposal and he got much stronger physically which helped his taijutsu out.

It helped him greatly that his two teachers were Kage level ninjas and add on that Naruto was a sponge to new material and seemed to pick up everything they taught him like a natural, he was basically a human cheat code. A little flawed but he still makes such progress with everything he did that he soon enough became just short of a jonin level ninja in his seals, sword and taijutsu while he was still a little off with his ninjutsu.

Naruto Uzumaki was becoming a force to be reckoned with. A force that would help guide the Mist to peace in the near future.

 **End Chapter**

 **Alright well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Misty Love. Yes Tsunade is different in this story in that she comes back pretty much on her own accord. Remember this is set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, so if I don't do things that are canon, don't bitch about it. So if you haven't figured it out Naruto has Amnesia and doesn't remember anything. The only thing I didn't add was after a while he finally remembered his name but that's it. So if you read this section down her Congratulations you know stuff that the people who don't read this don't know.**

 **Naruto is going to be a little different with his skillset and therefore his fighting style which I will adjust accordingly. If you don't like the fact that I didn't go into more details on Itachi, Sasuke and the Uchiha clan drama, I'm sorry but I never intended to go in depth on it right now. I will do flashbacks extensive enough to cover the material, but as of right now I didn't feel like including it, I want to hold onto the info for just a little longer.**

 **Anyways if you made it this far, thank you for reading the second chapter and I hope you guys are excited and looking forward to the next one. I really won't be having too much focus on the Leaf from this point on, it'll pretty much revolve 100% on Naruto, Mei and her sister. Speaking of which if you think you know the identity of Mei's sister drop the name in the review section along with telling me what you thought of the chapter. If you're going to shit on it, I'd think twice since I laugh at those reviews and pretty much keep doing what they hate to keep them mad, plus it only helps my numbers, so thanks.**

 **Like always Review, Fav and Follow myself and the story to stay updated on everything KingSeahawk! See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misty Love Chapter III: Oh How the Years Have Passed**

 **Welcome Back! I know it's been a long time but I'm back with another chapter right before the holiday so I hope you guys enjoy it. I won't give too much background info so let's just jump right in it.**

4 years, 4 long years have passed since Naruto's supposed death. Jiraiya has searched everywhere in the Land of Waves and the Land of Water with the exception of Kiri who wouldn't allow him entry and nearly killed him over it. This was before Mei led the rebels to a victory over Yagura who thanked Naruto for dealing out the killing blow. He gave Naruto a parting gift of sorts by fist bumping him and he felt an increase in his chakra reserves. It had only been 2 years since the rebels freed their home and brought peace. Mei was picked by the people to become the fifth Mizukage.

Naruto was now 22 and standing at 6'0" and had gotten married with Kushina who was now 42 but still looked to be 20 and neither one knowing their relationship to each other. Naruto had progressed greatly with seals and swordsmanship under Kushina's tutelage while also becoming a formidable force with ninjutsu and taijutsu.

Mei was now 26 and 2 years into her tenure as Mizukage and began dating Naruto after confronting Kushina about it who was more than happy to include her sister. At first people didn't know what to make of it but learned to accept it considering it was their Mizukage, and her sister in a relationship with one of their top men.

As far as the people of the Mist were considered if 3 of their strongest shinobi were happy together who were they to complain or say anything.

Out in the Hidden Sand village Gaara had recently been appointed Kazekage and was winning the people over and gaining their trust and love.

Tsunade had tried countless times to try and retrieve Sasuke while also making sure to never forget the memory of Naruto. Her and Jiraiya were now a married couple and Tsunade had given birth to twins. One boy and one girl, both had blonde hair like Tsunade but had Jiraiya's eyes.

The two always mourned on the anniversary of his death where they had a makeshift grave for him. This was where they were right now holding their kids in their arms. "I'm gonna try one last time to search for him Hime." Jiraiya said with his face focused on the grave in front of him.

"But Jiraiya, you've already tried for 3 years now. As much as I hate to admit it he's gone. We lost our Naruto." She replied with tears forming.

"No, I can feel it. He's out there and I'm going to find him. There's still one nation I never checked." He said looking at Tsunade and wiping away her tears.

"Kiri?" She asked

"Yeah, they got done with their civil war and I've been waiting to check there just in case."

"You really think he's out there Jiraiya?" She asked

"I do."

"Then I hereby grant you permission to search for him." She said with a small smile.

"When I find him I'm gonna train him for a while. I need to pass on his family legacy to him. After I do that I'll return home, but I'll always stay in touch with you three, I promise." Jiraiya said

"Alright take care Jiraiya." Tsunade said getting up and kissing her husband.

"I'll you guys real soon, take care of mom for me ok you two?" Jiraiya asked his kids with a smile who both smiled back and nodded.

"Good, make me proud you two. I love you." He said hugging them and then hugging Tsunade. "I'll miss you." She whispered

"So will I Hime, so will I." He replied before letting go and leaving.

 **1 Week Later**

 **Mizukage Tower**

"So Mizukage-sama what's this important mission you have for us?" Naruto asked walking in with his wife Kushina. "You know you can just call me Mei right?" She replied with a smile. "Well yeah, but this is supposed to be formal and you are my commander so I feel like I should show you respect…Mizukage-sama." He countered with an ear-splitting grin.

"Kushina-chan help me please." Mei begged

"With what Mizukage-sama?" She sarcastically asking with an equally ear splitting grin plastered on her face. "You suck." Mei deadpanned

"Pretty damn good too." Naruto chimed in laughing with Mei slamming her head on her desk. "You two are gonna be the death of me." She grumbled

"Anyways, this mission isn't an official one, off the books, covert, no one will ever know. Clan business." Mei said seriously

The other Uzumakis straightened up and became serious. "What's the job?" Kushina asked

"Go to our homeland and see what you can find. I have a feeling there are some secrets still hidden back home and I'd like for us to have them in our clan archives. Now part 2 of this mission is to infiltrate Konoha to the Uzumaki Clan Mask Storage Temple. Bring them home and any other things you can find bring it home. If you need to break into the village archives do it and get the information back here for us. Once I retire I want the 3 of us to rebuild our clan on our home island." Mei explained to the shock of Naruto and Kushina.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked

"More than I've ever been."

"We'll get it done. I don't know how long it'll take but you can count on us getting this done." Kushina said

"Dismissed." Mei said nodding to them and then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mei said as Kushina and Naruto turned to the door. When it opened a tall man with white spiky hair walked in and was floored at who he saw.

"K-KUSHINA!" He yelled

Her and Naruto got into a defensive position while Mei stood up and was ready to go.

"Who are you?" Kushina asked

"Y-you're actually alive?" He said as his breathing became unsteady.

" _Who_ _are you_?" Kushina asked again with an edge in her tone.

Jiraiya took a deep breath before he began explaining. "My name is Jiraiya Senju, husband to Tsunade Senju the Godaime Hokage, student to the Sandaime Hokage and sensei to the Yondaime Hokage…and godfather to Kushina Uzumaki's child, Naruto Uzumaki who unfortunately passed away four years ago in the Land of Waves on a mission." Jiraiya said and Naruto's eyes grew wide along with Kushina's. The mother and son looked at each other before looking at Jiraiya.

"What? What did I say?" Jiraiya asked

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and Kushina here is my wife." Naruto said to Jiraiya shock.

"YOU MARRIED YOUR MOTHER!" He yelled

"I'm sorry Jiraiya but to me I never had that relationship with her. I've only known her as the woman who's helped me train and the woman I fell in love with."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Kushina yelled

"Everyone sit down." Mei said as she let out a sigh.

"Kushina 22 years ago I was traveling around in Konoha with my family when a huge 9 tailed fox was going on a rampage. Then after a short time it was gone. When I went there I saw a yellow haired man similar to Naruto's but much longer and a woman with beautiful, long, red hair and a gaping hole in her abdomen. You were dying but not dead, so my parents were medical nin and they did what they could to stabilize you and used a seal to keep you in your condition until the seal was lifted. When I came back here to the Land of Water we had the medical staff work on you while a seal was created to help your cells rebuild. After a week of doing everything we could we finally got you out of danger and you were out for 5 months. When you came to you had no recollection of anything and we took care of you and soon we became like sisters as we grew up and fought together. I never knew how to bring it up to you so I didn't, I just did my best to be the best little sister I could be to you." Mei said

Kushina was at a loss for words and walked up to Mei who thought she was going to be pissed but was surprised to find her head in Kushina's bosom. "I don't care about that Mei. I've had a wonderful life here with you and Naruto. Even if I can't remember my childhood it doesn't matter to me. I have everything I could ever want with you two. I love you Mei." She said

"Thank you Shina-chan." Mei said hugging her back.

"What about Naruto?" Jiraiya asked "According to everyone I know back home he was labeled as a casualty on a mission to the Land of Waves a few years ago and his body was never found."

"We were coming to the Land of Waves to seek help from the Leaf in our civil war but when saw a huge fight with Naruto using some type of red chakra. He passed out and we took him back here and nursed him back to health in hopes that we could use his great power to end our civil war. It paid off seeing as now my country is free. Naruto also suffered memory loss and only remembers the past 4 years with us." Mei explained

Jiraiya took one look at Naruto again and saw Minato in him. "You know you look just like your father kid. Same shaggy yellow hair and brilliant blue eyes. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He said getting on his knees and bowing to Naruto much to the blond's shock.

"Please stand up. I may not remember you or anything past 4 years ago but I can tell you aren't lying. Is Kushina really my mother?" He asked as Jiraiya looked up and nodded.

Naruto turned to Kushina and asked her. "So what do you make of all this?" He asked

Without skipping a beat she walked up to her tall husband grabbed the front of his uniform and smashed their lips together. "I don't give a damn about the past. When I woke up I became a new person and so did you. I married you because I fell in love with you. I don't care if we are technically mother and son, right now you're my husband and that's all I'll ever see you as." She said after they separated.

"I love you too Shina-chan." He said with a smile.

"So why have you come here Jiraiya-sama?" Mei asked finally remembering his title as a Sage.

"I came here looking for Naruto, but I see that this no longer matters. He doesn't remember who he was and he most likely never will so that's just something I'll have to live with along with Tsunade. My mission was to bring him back home but I just can't do that anymore seeing as he's starting a family." Jiraiya said

"So then you'll be leaving?" Naruto asked

"I guess so." Jiraiya replied

"Hang on, is it true that you're a sage?" Mei asked just wanting to confirm.

"Yes, that would be correct."

"Is it possible to teach any of us here how to become a sage?" Mei asked

"Maybe, I'm sure I could teach Naruto, and maybe Kushina but I don't think anyone else." He replied

"What's a sage?" Naruto asked

"A Sage is someone who's mastered the art of using Nature energy. Normally you're taught that you have physical and mental energy which when fused create chakra. Nature also has energy and learning how much to take it and how to use it can benefit you and enhance everything about you in battle." Jiraiya explained

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes, "You think you can teach me?" He asked, "You think you can keep up?" Jiraiya snapped back with a grin. "No doubt about it! What do you say Kushina? Wouldn't it be great?" He asked his wife. "Sounds like fun, I'm in."

"Great, I'll begin teaching you guys immediately." He said with a grin.

"What about our mission Kushina?" Naruto asked

"You're right. Could it wait until after our mission?" She asked the sage.

"I guess, but how long is it gonna take?" He replied

"Don't know, we need to go to the ruins of Uzu and collect any info about our clan that we can get and then do the same in Konoha." Naruto informed

"So I'm guessing you need to infiltrate my home to get this data right?"

"Pretty much."

"Well now you won't, I'll get you inside the village so long as you promise to let me train you."

"We'll agreed so long as you promise to make sure Konoha doesn't know we're alive, we don't need any headaches right now." Naruto countered

"You got yourself a deal. Just let me visit you guys from time to time ok." Jiraiya said with a grin to which Kushina and Naruto both nodded in agreement.

"Great, I'll be waiting for you guys at the gates of your village. Take your time, it sounds like we'll be searching and traveling for a while." Jiraiya replied

"Right. See you at the gates." Naruto said as he and Kushina walked back to their home both thinking about the fact that they were mother and son. They didn't care because it was their old life they don't remember but at the same time it made them both blush that somehow they were reunited and got married.

 **LEMON ALERT**

 **Uzumaki Household**

"Naruto you don't care about our relation to each other right?" Kushina asked blushing.

"Of course not, do you?" He replied

"Good, I was just making sure." She said as she gave him a tender kiss and he knew all too well what that meant.

"Shina we don't have time, we have to go."

"Let him wait, I haven't had my fun with you in forever." Kushina replied lightly kissing his neck as she guided his hands to her breasts.

"Just a quickie Naru." She begged as she took his vest and shirt off then kissing down his abdomen while her fingers lightly trace down his body. "A quickie for you is like a marathon for normal people." Naruto groaned

"Don't act like you're not far from normal, you can go for a long time in your own right Naru." She said undoing his pants and dropping them. As his 10 inch cock fell out and Kushina began to giggle seeing her favorite toy in front of her as she licked her lips. She used her right hand to press it against his stomach as she began lightly tracing his balls with her tongue as she smiled looking up at her husband losing his focus on the mission they needed to get ready for. After teasing him for a little bit and waiting for him to respond just the way she wanted she finally took in one of his balls after his hands went to her head and forced her to take him in. "I fucking hate how good you are at persuasion." Naruto moaned out as his knees began to buckle.

Kushina kept switching between his balls and began to lightly stroke his cock all while having a foxy smirk on her face. Naruto didn't even realize that Kushina had stripped down to her red bra and thong all while teasing him. She kissed the head of his before getting up and walking away to the living room with an extra sway in her step and she looked back smirking as she tied her hair into a low bun. Just as she finished tying it Naruto was right behind her grabbing ahold of her E cup breasts and squeezing them getting his wife to moan out as her hands reached back to bring his head down and he began kissing and nibbling on her neck making her knees weak and making her gasp.

"Fuck you're too good." She moaned as she turned around and brought his head down again and they shared a passionate kiss as one hand snaked down to his cock and she began stroking him as his hands went to her plump as and began massaging it.

"Just fuck me already Naru." Kushina begged biting her lip and looking innocent in her eyes.

Naruto dove to her neck kissing and sucking on the veins and collarbone. When he was done he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck and he said, "Fine, you win. Just a quickie understand?" "Of course." She replied giving him another kiss and with a flash she felt her mattress touching her back and her undergarments were gone.

Naruto again assaulted her neck as she began moaning even more and begging for him to keep going. He slowly began leaving a trail of kisses down her body purposely skipping her breasts and her honeypot, going down her legs to her feet before coming back up and finally giving her breasts the attention they needed. "FUCKING HELL FINALLY!" She moaned running her fingers through his hair keeping his lips locked to her nipples. While he was paying attention to her breasts he put his hand up to her mouth and she began sucking his fingers and continuing to moan she began to buck her hips against his exposed cock.

Naruto took his wet fingers and began to lightly play with the redheads clit without warning forcing Kushina's hips to buck harder than before and made Naruto's fingers plunge into her warmth right up to the knuckle. "GODDAMNIT DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!" She yelled and Naruto began skillfully fingering her and in no time she was already peaking, "I'M CUMMING NARU!" She yelled but Naruto didn't let up and forced her into another orgasm as she arched her back and began grabbing at the sheets screaming in ecstasy. "I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN NARUTO! FUCK!" She exclaimed as this time Naruto pulled his fingers out as she squirted all over him soaking his chest and abs along with getting their sheets wet.

Kushina's chest was heaving as she tried to get her bearings back while Naruto had his signature stupid grin on his face. "I…I fucking hate…fucking hate when you do that…goddam you're too fucking good at this." She panted out as she sat up a looked at her work and smiled seeing her husband soaked in her essence.

"You know you look pretty good with me all over you." She said biting her index finger.

"And you look pretty hot with me all over you." He replied with a smirk as she stalked him like a lioness and lightly pushed him on his back and without even teasing him just went ahead and began slowly taking the first couple of inches while using both hands to twist in opposite directions. She kept doing this knowing Naruto wanted more and she got even more turned on knowing just how much he wanted to keep things going.

"Quit playing around Shina, show me what you can do." He demanded and she let go of his cock and placed her hands on his thighs and began forcing him down her throat and she got to the 8 inch mark which was already putting him in her throat and Naruto could feel the difference as his hips began to lightly buck as he wanted to fit every inch in her, and he wasn't alone in that; Kushina has yet to fit him all the way and has been dying to feel what it would be like to really choke on him.

She worked his cock barely making any ground as she only fit an extra half inch and he held it there where she closed her eyes took a deep breath and slowly fit the last inch and a half as her lips met his pelvis and both locked eyes as they realized what Kushina finally accomplished and a smile broke out on both of their faces. Kushina didn't celebrate internally too long as she went to work gagging on her husband trying to get even for her two climaxes.

It didn't take long to reach climax especially when Naruto began controlling Kushina with his hands on her head and guided her right up until his hips lifted off the mattress and he climaxed down her throat.

When he finished orgasming his hips found the bed again as Kushina also came up for air licking her lips with a grin. "Bout damn time I fit you in my throat." Kushina said giggling as she crawled up to him where they shared a passionate make out session while Kushina sneaked a hand back to his cock and lined it up with her lower lips and slowly slid down his long, girthy cock.

The two broke their kiss to groan as they were finally becoming one once again. It took a couple minutes for Kushina to fully take him but once she did and realized it she let out a moan burying her head in her husband's neck as he began laying light kisses on her neck getting her to moan even more. "Problem my hime?" He asked jokingly

"Shut up, you know it take me a while to get used to your big cock." She said in his ear. "I know I'm just joking, whenever you're ready just let me know ok?" He asked and she just nodded as she just wanted to live in this moment of bliss of being filled by the love of her life. "Kami I love how you fill me and stretch me out." She said as she soon sat up, placed her hands on his pecks and began slowly grinding her hips back and forth.

"Goddamn you feel amazing Naruto." The female Uzumaki moaned out as she threw her head back and began to pick up her pace of grinding. "I can say the same about you hime. Could you please undo your bun?" He asked and she complied undoing it and letting her long, red hair flow once more and she now began lifting her hips up and down.

After 10 minutes of working her hips on his large pole she was already approaching her next climax even though she really wanted to hold out until he was about to blow. "Naruto I'm gonna cum again baby. I'm cum all over your cock." She said and her rhythm was interrupted as Naruto began thrusting into her with such power and speed that she couldn't sit up anymore and fell forward with her large breasts swinging in front of Naruto's face where he latched onto one nipple getting her to cry out in ecstasy and soon her orgasm followed as she brought his head closer to her breast while her legs squeezed him from the sides and she screamed out, "I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Her body seized as she felt like a train just ran her over and she fell off to the side panting and taking in big gulps of air as Naruto smiled at his handy work.

"You're too fucking good Naru." She whispered out still trying to get some air in her lungs and recover from the strongest orgasm she's had so far. "But you wouldn't like it if I wasn't hime." He simply said laying light kisses on her head.

"Did you cum in me?" She asked

"No, but I was getting there and don't worry I would've pulled out hime." He said as she nodded then got on her back and pulled her legs back towards her head until her thighs met the mattress and she exposed her sopping wet pussy. "You better fucking cum this time you hear me. It's no fun if I'm the only one cumming." She said as Naruto gave her a soft smile, lined himself up once more and she easily took him in one motion. "MMM-Fucking hell you're huge." She moaned before Naruto grabbed her by the ankles and pushed her legs back a little more getting her hips to rise up so he could hit some of her hard to reach spots easier.

"Naru you know if you do this position it'll make me squirt right?" She asked looking at him still trying to gain her bearings. "Of course I do, why do you think I'm doing this?" He replied with a smirk.

"Just making sure you know what the outcome of your action's will be." She said as her hair was splayed out around her arms were up above her head. "You ready?" He asked and she nodded and just like their first position they started slow. Naruto didn't put any force behind his thrusts, he just took it nice and easy to really make sure his wife was ready and in a way to warm her up for the pounding she was destined to take.

Naruto kept this pace for only 2 minutes before Kushina broke the constant moans and groans produced by the married couple. "Faster Naru, give it to me." She demanded and just like that a switch was flipped and Naruto began savagely pounding her to hell as their pelvises colliding began echoing throughout their bedroom along with the cries of pleasure and the pleas for more. "DON'T STOP DAMNIT KEEP GOING NARUTO! KEEP FUCKING THIS PUSSY! SHOW ME WHO I BELONG TO!"

Naruto didn't need to be told this but it only helped him fuck her harder and faster. "You like getting treated like a whore don't you bitch!?" Naruto said in between breathes. "Y-YES I LOVE BEING TREATED LIKE YOUR WHORE BABY! PLEASE DON'T EVER STOP FUCKING ME! I BELONG TO YOU AND ONLY YOU! I DON'T WANT ANY OTHER MAN, JUST YOU AND YOUR MAGNIFICANT COCK!" She yelled and was soon approaching another orgasm and both knew exactly what was going to be the scene.

Naruto hit a certain spot in Kushina that skyrocketed her orgasm and she was ready for the damn to break, "RIGHT THERE DON'T STOP! KEEP HITTING THAT SPOT NARU, KEEP HITTING IT!" She yelled and he fully complied to her command and soon her feet shot back down to the mattress while Naruto didn't stop and her hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they began lifting up and she was getting on the balls on her feet while Naruto grabbed her waist and kept going and her damn finally broke for the big one. "I'M CUMMING!" She screamed once more and he pulled out and watched as she furiously rubbed her clit getting her squirt to go everywhere and cover him and the sheets once more. It lasted 15 seconds of her continuously squirting and when it was over she collapsed again on her back panting and moaning.

"Please tell me you came this time." She said as Naruto leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered to her, "I'm sorry hime, but I didn't. I'm really close though." He said to which she just pushed him back and she got on all fours and wiggled her ass at him. "Then finish the job Naru, unless you're too tired." She challenged even though she wasn't even fully there but she knew she had to get him to unleash his load or else they'd keep going.

Naruto has never backed down from any of her challenges and it would be no different this time around. He got right up behind her and rubbed the head of his cock on his lips getting her to moan when he noticed her untouched rosebud and he got an idea. He crouched down and spat on her rosebud getting her eyes to go wide not believing if she really just felt that sensation and it was confirmed when she felt his tongue lick her ass a few times.

"NARUTO! Th-that's my asshole!" She exclaimed looking back at him prepping her ass. "I know, I've wanted to eat your ass for so long and I'm finally gonna do it." He replied with a glint in his eyes as he kept licking up and down, around in circles before finally spreading her ass cheeks as far as they could and used his tongue like a spear and penetrated her asshole getting her back to arch and let out a moan not expecting it feel as good as it did. "FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD!" She groaned before her head fell back down.

Kushina not one to stay idle, reached back with one hand and grabbed a head full of blond hair and pulled his face closer to her ass while she pushed her ass back against his face and began grinding the two as she was now reaching levels of ecstasy she never knew existed.

'I never would've guessed that getting my asshole played with would feel this good. Kami I hope Mei hasn't gotten this treatment yet.' She thought and was brought back to the real world as she felt some fingers enter her drenched pussy and began trying to get her to cum. Between getting her ass eaten out for the first time and getting expertly fingered she once again came but to both of their surprise she squirted again and Kushina didn't make a sound because of the overload of pleasure.

"PUT IT IN DAMNIT!" She yelled gripping the sheets and her demand was immediately fulfilled with her husband filling her completely as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Goddamn…what did I do to deserve you?" She moaned

"You feel amazing Shina." Naruto groaned as he set an excruciatingly slow pace that only made it worse for Kushina as her grip got tighter on the sheets. "F-faster Naruto." She gasped out he his head kept brushing her G-spot. "What was that?" He whispered into her ear. "You fucking heard me Naruto." She said glaring at him. "You know I don't think I did." He responded leaving light kisses on her neck and nibbling on her ear getting her to moan and rock back into him. "Faster…please go faster. I wanna cum all over you." She whined leaning further back into her husband. "As you wish my love." He whispered again leaving another kiss right behind her ear before trailing some down her spine getting her to shiver and moan.

As soon as he finished leaving kisses he picked up his pace pounding into Kushina's warmth forcing her to try and hold onto the headboard as it was starting to put dents into the wall and Kushina's voice was becoming much more audible filling the room. "FUCK YES! DON'T STOP NARU, DON'T STOP!" She screamed as her ass was turning red from the force Naruto was plowing her with.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO FUCK I LOVE YOU!" She screamed as she came on his cock and her grip loosened on the headboard and was now getting her head fucked into the mattress. "How close? How close are you Naruto!?" She begged

"Close…almost there my love." He panted while not letting up. "I-I'm gonna cum again Naru! Please hurry up!" She wailed as she tried to hold off her orgasm for as long as she can. Naruto began laying slaps on her ass getting her to scream out in pleasure. She would never admit it but she loved the stinging sensation of her ass getting slapped and it was doing a good job of countering her efforts to hold off on cumming again. Naruto mounted Kushina by getting on his feet and began his downward assault getting to Kushina to wail in pleasure as her orgasm was nearing.

"I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!" Kushina yelled feeling her damn about to break, "Me too! I'll pull out." Naruto gasped reaching his end. "NO DON'T PULL OUT! KEEP IT IN!" She yelled

"But-" "I KNOW AND I'M READY! I'M FOR US TO START OUR FAMILY NARUTO! CUM IN ME PLEASE!" She yelled as her damn broke and her orgasm rocked her and Naruto finally unleashed his load filling her to the brim before they both collapsed on the mattress. "Goddamn you're something else." Kushina said gasping for air as her hand trailed down to her pussy to see if it was a dream or not and much to her pleasure it was all real as she got a drop of his cum and ate it up.

"I love you Naruto." She said rolling over to see his cock still hard. "I can't believe you're still this hard Naru." She said lightly stroking him. "The mission." Naruto moaned out

"Oh right! Let me get you cleaned up first." Kushina said as she went down on him one more time cleaning his cock and squeezing out every last drop of cum he had before pulling off with an audible "Pop."

"You taste wonderful." She grinned coming up for a kiss as Naruto wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. "I love you Kushina, thank you." He said with a huge smile and tears threatening to fall.

"For what?" She asked wiping them away before they could fall. "For giving me the one thing I've always wanted, a family." He replied getting Kushina's heart to melt and share another loving kiss.

"Let's get ready for that mission okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I can't wait to see our homeland." He replied with a smile. "It won't be like it was when I was a child since it's in ruins but I'm sure we'll find out what we need to my love." She said pecking his lips before getting up and getting geared up for the journey.

 **Lemon Over**

 **15 Minutes Later**

"Ready?" Naruto asked

"You know it." Kushina replied with her haired tied up in her high ponytail with strands framing her face.

"Then let's do this." He said grinning at his wife getting her to blush as she nodded and they left hand in hand ready for their mission to the homeland.

At the front gates Jiraiya was waiting for them and figured they had some alone time and couldn't help but tease them, "So you two love birds finally wrapped up your contest?" and hearing this made the couple blush as Jiraiya laughed before they turned to head out. "Well let's not waste any time then." The sage said with a huge grin as he led the way.

 **End Chapter**

 **Well that does it for another chapter. I know this one wasn't as plot heavy as you may have expected but it's all apart of how I want this arc to unfold itself, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and I'll see you guys the next time for Chapter IV! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


End file.
